wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ailanthus (Luna)
This OC belongs to: LunaTFoxy. Do not steal or get deleted by Chara. I can do my own grammar. Ailanthus, or Alia, is a non-binary HiveWing immune to Wasp's mind control. Appearence Ailanthus is a white, yellow and orange HiveWing. Their tail is a little split at the end. They have orange eyes with black pupils. They don't have any HiveWing special abilities. They are adopted from the egg adoption center of Wolves. Personality WIP History I remember the falling leaves all around me, the vivid, lush trees of Poison Jungle pouring in as the smooth walls fell away. I had led the rebellion in Tsete Hive, many SilkWings and LeafWings along my side. That's where I met him, the dragon who would change my life forever. Woodpecker was an angel Clearsight sent to save me from this misery. We talked all day, about Wasp, about the Hives, about the rebellion...about everything. Woodpecker was not like any LeafWing RainWing I saw before in the jungle. He was kindhearted but iron-willed to destroy Queen Wasp and the Othermind. Later, when I rested in the outskirts of the Jungle, I met Woodpecker's family - him loving mother Chenille, his father Silverbirch and his funny little brother Superultra. I have no family; instead, I accepted his family as mine. We were happy. But as the happy times went by, life was cruel again. Soon, we were attacked by Wasp's white eyed HiveWings, only one week till me and Woodpecker's marriage. I told Chenille and Silverbirch and Superultra to hide, while me and Woodpecker fend them off. But there's too many HiveWings, and they were controlled to protect each other. Soon, we have to make a choice - either one of us has to die, in order to protect the whole family. Oh, and I wish it was me! But Woodpecker took the hit instead. I tried to save him, but couldn't. His blood was sprayed all over me. The HiveWings left me in total sadness. I still remember his last words: "Fly away, Alia. Bring Superultra to Pyrrhia. Protect him, just like how you protected me. I'm OK, Alia, don't worry about me." I wanted to cry so much, but I had another purpose. Woodpecker was gone, and Superultra is what he left me. I won't let him down. So I brought Superultra, waved goodbye to Chenille and Silverbirch, who would care for the rest of Woodpecker's life, and headed towards the open sea. It was a few days flight, but we finally reached the southern coast of the Rainforest Kingdom. Under protection of Queen Glory, we stay hidden inside the Rainforest, me and Suprultra. One sunny morning, we got messages from Queen Glory that she permitted Superultra to go on a sea voyage to Pantala, to visit Chenille and Silverbirch, his parents, my adoptive parents. This is joyful news, and we quickly prepared to take off. But the weather quickly changed. Storms were brewing fast and we lost direction. I flew as fast as I could, but figured out that Superultra was missing. Tears ran down my eyes. I can't believe what I have done. I failed my purpose, again. I waited by the coastline, searching for Superultra every day until one day I found three dragons studying a castaway. It was a miracle! I couldn't believe my eyes that Superultra was alive, but unconscious. I watched from behind as a purple NightWing / RainWing, the leader of the small group pressed her snout against Superultra's. He magically woke up, as they took off together into the sky I saw distant shadows of me and Woodpecker, also flying into the unknown. Trivia * Ailanthus is named after the ailantus webworm because the insect is white and orange just like them. * Prefers being called cool than cute, and likes being called she than they. Gallery Woodthus.jpeg | Woodpecker and Ailanthus aesthetic by Sbyman! Category:HiveWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (LunaTFoxy)